The Weird Journey
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Draco dan Harry tak sngaja trjebak disbuah toko buku horor yang tak pernah mncul lgi sejak seabad yang lalu. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada mereka? . Adventure/Mystery/Humor
1. Chapter 1

Harry ingat dimana ia terakhir berdiri. Lantai berdebu dan sarang laba-laba, rak tinggi penuh buku yang tertutup debu tebal, lampu kuning yang redup, ruangan yang entah kenapa seperti berkabut dan Draco Malfoy.

Ya, Draco Malfoy. Si bajingan tengik itu membuntutinya seperti bayangan. Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar si pirang itu, untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari tindakannya membuntuti Harry, hingga ia tak sadar masuk ke Knockturn Alley.

Dan sekarang, Harry berdiri ditempat lain. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak ia masuk –lebih tepatnya ditarik seseorang- kedalam salah satu toko buku horor yang ada di Knokcturn Alley, ia berdiri ditempat lain. Tempat dimana hutan seperti Hutan terlarang tidak lebih menakutkan daripada yang sekarang ia pijak.

_Where the hell I'am?_

oOoOoOo

"Kau yakin tak ingin kami menemanimu, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, lalu membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang tergeletak dimeja perpustakaan, memasukkannya sembarangan kedalam tas. "Yakin, Hermione. Aku sudah janji dengan Ginny akan ke Hogsmade bersama. Aku ingin mencari buku baru."

Ron mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum nyengir pada Harry. "So, kau berbaikan lagi dengannya?"

Harry mengangkat kedua pundaknya pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Aku mencoba, Ron."

"Good. Berharap kalian bersama lagi." Ia tersenyum lalu berdiri dan merangkul pundak Harry. "Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok sepanjang jaman."

Harry tertawa kecil lalu melangkah pelan, membuat lengan Ron yang sedang melingkar dipundaknya terlepas. "Sure. Kuharap seperti itu." Harry tersenyum memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Aku selalu bahagia melihat kalian bersama."

Ron dan Hermione saling menukar pandangan, lalu mereka tersenyum malu berbarengan. Harry merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia ingin ber-apparate ditempat ketika melihat kedua insan manusia yang mempunyai perasaan sedalam mereka. Kedua sahabatnya itu telah melalui saat-saat sulit hingga akhirnya bisa bersama seperti itu. Harry mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak jadi pengganggu diantara kedua sahabatnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu, tetapi mereka bersikeras takkan ada yang bakal berubah dalam persahabatan mereka.

Tapi Harry sadar. Sejak perang berakhir hingga tahun ke-8 dimulai. Mereka berdua tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi diri sendiri. Mereka terlalu khawatir pada Harry. Terlalu khawatir pada perasaan Harry, keadaan Harry, kesehatan Harry. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Umh, aku akan bersiap-siap. So, silahkan kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Harry mengalungkan tasnya di leher dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Harry!"

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya lalu berlari memutari meja dan menghadap Harry.

"Umh, ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Hermione tersenyum iseng lalu merogoh saku jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Harry mendongak untuk menatap mata Hermione.

"Apa itu?"

"Umh, sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Harry," Ia berhenti bicara lalu menoleh ke arah Ron yang telah kembali di kursinya dan sedang sibuk menulis ulang pekerjaan Hermione. Ia kembali meneruskan perkataannya setelah menggeleng heran. "Aku tahu kau merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan kami terhadapmu, Harry, tapi-"

"Hermione, aku-"

"Sssh, dengarkan perkataanku hingga selesai, Harry." Harry menutup mulutnya saat Hermione melotot padanya. "Aku tahu, aku sadar, well kami sadar, bahwa mencampuri segala urusanmu itu tidak baik."

Harry membelalakkan matanya heran, lalu mengangguk.

"So, kupikir, kami terlalu khawatir denganmu, Harry. Maafkan perlakuan kami terhadapmu selama ini. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak merasa sendiri."

Harry menghela nafas. Ia tahu alasan dibalik selalu menempelnya Hermione dan Ron kemana-mana ia pergi. Mereka tak ingin Harry merasa kesepian sejak kematian orang-orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya. Sirius, Dumbedore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred, Cedric, dan Hedwig, mereka meninggalkannya. Harry tentu saja merasa sedih kehilangan mereka, tetapi ia lebih sedih saat merasa kedua sahabatnya kehilangan waktu untuk menjalin kasih hanya karena sibuk mengurusi dirinya. Harry tak ingin menjadi pengganggu.

"Aku tahu, Harry. Perlakuan kami terlalu berlebihan, tapi kami melakukannya karena satu tujuan. Diluar sana, Harry, Pelahap Ma-"

"Pelahap Maut masih berkeliaran dan sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa menyerangku, membunuhku, atau mencincangku. Aku tahu itu, Hermione. _I know_." Harry menatap mata cokelat dihadapannya dengan erat. "Tetapi aku telah membunuh Voldemort. Aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku, Hermione. Kau pikir aku tak bisa menyingkirkan lalat seperti Pelahap Maut dengan tanganku juga? Kau pikir kenapa aku disebut Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir kalau aku tak bisa menjaga langkah kakiku sendiri?"

Hermione berdiri kaku, ia membuka mulutnya pelan, lalu menutupnya. Terlihat dari pandangan matanya, Hermione terluka dengan perkataan Harry.

"Maaf, Harry. Kami hanya-"

"Khawatir. Aku tahu." Harry sekuat tenaga tidak memutar mata. Selama dua bulan ini, sejak perang berakhir dan awal tahun pelajaran dimulai, Harry mencoba bertahan dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya yang terlalu khawatir. Tetapi semakin lama ia rasakan, ia merasa semakin terluka. Terlalu banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan demi melindungi Harry, sekarang ia tak mau hubungan Ron dan Hermione terabaikan hanya karena alasan melindungi dirinya.

"Jadi, _please_, aku menghargai kalau kalian berhenti mencampuri urusanku lagi." Harry memaksa tersenyum sebagai penutup percakapan mereka, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hermione, ia membalik badan dan beranjak pergi.

"Harry!"

Ron mencengkram pundak Harry keras, mencegah Harry kabur. Ia membalik tubuh Harry agar menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu terhadap Hermione? Ia mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Harry mengernyit sakit saat cengkraman tangan Ron menusuk kulitnya. "Aku tak butuh rasa khawatir kalian. Aku bukan balita! Aku bisa menjaga diri!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Harry menepis tangan Ron, tetapi tangan yang mendarat dipundaknya itu sama egoisnya dengan yang punya.

"_Tak butuh?_" Ron menatap mata nyalang Harry. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, kalau dalam kenyataannya kau bahkan tak punya semangat hidup?"

Harry tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Ron itu menusuk hatinya.

"Ron! Hentikan!" Hermione berteriak kecil disamping kekasihnya, mencoba menahan airmata yang mulai membanjir disudut matanya.

"Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Harry mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Ron mendengus, cengkraman dipundak Harry semakin kuat. "Kau pikir kami tak menyadarinya? Betapa anehnya tingkah lakumu sejak perang berakhir, redupnya sinar matamu, diamnya tingkahmu, dan … dan… apa maksud buku terlarang tentang menghidupkan nyawa yang sudah tiada? Apa maksudnya?" Ron hampir saja berteriak histeris saat mengakhiri perkataannya, tetapi Hermione telah merapal mantera peredam diantara mereka, hingga teriakan Ron takkan menganggu siapapun di perpustakaan.

Harry membelalakkan matanya mendengar Ron mengatakan sesuatu tentang buku itu, ia meremas erat tas sekolah yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Harry… please… jangan acuhkan kami." Hermione, dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri pipinya menatap Harry iba. Ya, iba. Harry setuju menggunakan kata itu. "Please…katakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkan kalian. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian. Aku… please.. aku hanya ingin waktu sendiri." Suara bergetar yang keluar dari bibir pucat Harry membuat Ron melonggarkan cengkramannya. Tak hanya suara Harry yang gemetar, tubuhnya juga. Ron tak bisa diam saja, ia memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat. "Idiot. Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Aku dan Hermione tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas untuk meninggalkanmu, ataupun berhenti untuk memperdulikanmu. Kita adalah sahabat, Harry. Sahabat seharusnya saling membutuhkan. Kau… kau tak pernah bicara santai lagi dengan kami sejak perang berakhir. Kami merindukan sosokmu yang dulu, Harry."

Harry menutup matanya erat. Selama ini ia tak menyadarinya. Ia menutup diri. Bahkan saat bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione, ia sadar ia hidup dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wangi lembut rambut Hermione membuatnya sadar kembali, bahwa kedua sahabatnya sekarang sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Harry merasa bersalah telah membuat kedua sahabatnya sebegitu sedih dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tetapi ia putuskan ingin berubah. Ia ingin menjadi kuat lagi dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Please… kalian berat."

Hermione yang lebih dulu melepas pelukan. "So-sorry, Harry."

"Tak apa-apa." Harry tersenyum lagi. "Aku minta maaf, Ron, Hermione. Selama ini aku…hidup dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku… masih berharap bisa menghidupkan orang-orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk…keselamatan kita. Aku bodoh. Yeah, aku tahu itu. Mereka tak mungkin kembali. Sirius, Dumbedore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Cedric, Fred…"

Ron tersentak saat mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Harry melangkah maju dan menepuk pundak Ron pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Weasley berambut merah itu menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Harry. "Tak apa, Harry. Tak ada masalah menyebut nama mereka. Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, bahkan Snape, mereka meninggal sebagai pahlawan. Aku bangga pada mereka." Ron tersenyum pada Harry, lalu tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk pundak Hermione. "Kami juga bangga padamu."

Harry menangis dalam hati. Ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan. Hermione maju lalu meremas tangan Harry erat.

"Hermione, sekali lagi apa ini?"

"Aku menemukan benda itu di Grimauld Place saat kita ada disana beberapa hari setelah Ministri dikuasai oleh Voldemort, dan umh, kurasa itu milik Sirius. Maaf aku lupa memberikannya padamu."

Harry memandang seksama batu kecil seukuran telur puyuh berwarna hijau dalam genggamannya itu. Ada perasaan hangat merebak didadanya saat mengingat batu itu milik Sirius, ia ingat pernah melihat foto Sirius berumur 5 tahun dan batu itu dalam genggamannya. Tanpa banyak pikir, ia memasukkan batu itu kedalam saku jubahnya dan tersenyum senang pada Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione. Aku…sangat menyukainya. Dan, umh, aku harus bersiap-siap. Sampai ketemu nanti malam." Harry melambai kecil lalu berbalik dan berlari. Tepat setelah ia melewati rak buku disampingnya, ia melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri mematung disana memandangnya.

_Sejak kapan ia disana? Apa ia mendengar percakapan kami dari tadi?_

Harry berhenti berlari dan memandang Malfoy dalam diam. "Malfoy-"

Tepat setelah Harry selesai memanggil namanya, si pirang itu membalik badannya dan pergi.

oOoOoOo

Ia yakin Ginny bakal benar-benar pergi ke Hogsmade bersamanya pagi ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan Quidditch. Aku…tak bisa ikut bersamamu ke Hogsmade. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ginny menelungkupkan kedua tangannya didepan hidung dan memasang wajah menyesal. "Bagaimana kalau besok? Kukira aku bisa pergi bersamamu."

Harry memaksa tersenyum. "Tak apa, Gin. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku hanya ingin membeli buku, kurasa aku bisa pergi hari ini. _Sendiri_."

Ginny sekali lagi memasang wajah bersalahnya lalu pamit dan berlari meninggalkan Harry yang berdiri disamping lapangan Quidditch dengan perasaan hampa. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik. Tepat saat ia menghadapkan matanya kearah pintu keluar, sepintas terlihat kepala pirang disana.

"Malfoy?"

Terdengar suara orang berlari, dan Harry mengejarnya. Sesampai dipintu keluar, ia menoleh kanan kiri dan tak menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apa ia membuntutiku?" Harry tak sadar mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Mungkin saja bukan Malfoy. Banyak pria berambut pirang di Hogwarts, benar, mungkin saja bukan Malfoy."

Harry tiba-tiba terdiam.

_Lalu siapa?_

oOoOoOo

Harry berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia berjalan kaki dari stasiun Hogsmade menuju Diagon Alley. Ia lalu menuju ke toko mainan George. Tetapi, entah kenapa Harry hanya hanya berdiri mematung didepan toko. Ia mengamati kedalam toko itu, anak-anak kecil sedang mencoba berbagai macam benda-benda unik nan ajaib disana, George sedang tertawa menggendong bocah cilik yang sedang memakan permen berwarna mengerikan. Harry ikut tersenyum saat melihat George tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak terlihat seperti pria yang kehilangan saudara kembarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pikirannya barusan membuat senyum dibibirnya menghilang.

Harry menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari toko Zonko. Sesaat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menatapnya dari balik pohon didekat toko dibelakangnya. Harry menoleh cepat dan menemukan bayangan itu bersembunyi. Dengan penasaran sekaligus kesal, Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan hendak berlari menuju ke arah pohon itu. Tapi teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mr. Harry Potter? Kau benar-benar Mr. Harry Potter?"

Seorang pria paruh baya melongo menatapnya saat Harry membalik badannya.

"Umh, ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria itu berteriak senang lalu mendatangi Harry dan menyalami tangannya dengan sedikit kekerasan. "Oh, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu anda di pagi yang cerah ini. Saya Boyman Wright. Oh, namaku memang sama dengan pencipta Snitch itu, tapi aku bukan dia." Pria itu tertawa saat Harry masih mencoba menyadarkan diri dengan sambutan yang mengagetkan ini. "Apakah anda sedang libur? Oh, maafkan aku, hari ini hari sabtu. Aku lupa."

Harry tersenyum membalas salam pria dihadapannya. "Umh, yeah. Saya sedang libur hari ini. Dan, umh, ijinkan saya untuk-" Harry mencoba membuat alasan untuk kabur, lalu matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria yang sejak pagi tadi membuntutinya. Ia berdiri menatap Harry didepan sebuah toko tak jauh dari Zonko.

_Draco Malfoy?_

Seperti yang Harry duga, setelah mata mereka saling bertemu, Malfoy berlari kabur. Harry menunduk pamit pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya lalu mengejar Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Berhenti!"

Pria berambut pirang itu tak berhenti berlari, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghindar dari kejaran Harry, yang tak menyangka bahwa Malfoy bisa berlari secepat itu. Dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan, Harry mencoba mengejar pria itu. Tepat setelah melewati tikungan kecil, Harry berhadapan dengan gang-gang kecil.

"Shit. Kemana ia pergi?" Harry mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Harry sontak menarik pundak Malfoy yang sedang pura-pura berdiri dibalik karpet sutra yang dijual disalah satu kios. Harry tercekat saat pria itu bukanlah Malfoy.

"Maaf. Aku…salah orang." Harry mengangguk maaf lalu segera berbalik sebelum pria itu meneriakkan namanya keras setelah melihat bekas luka petir di dahinya.

_Shit. Dimana ia?_

Harry berlari kecil sambil menoleh kanan kiri. Ia lalu melihat sekilas rambut pirang yang ia cari, sedang masuk kedalam gang yang gelap. Harry tanpa berpikir panjang segera mengikuti jejak Malfoy. Si kacamata itu berhenti berlari saat sadar ia masuk ke tempat yang salah.

"Knockturn Alley."

Harry menatap sekitarnya. Para penyihir wanita dan pria yang menyadari siapa dia segera bersembunyi, ataupun merunduk takut. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya heran, tetapi ia tak ambil pusing. Dengan acuh, ia menuruni tangga Knockturn Alley dan mencari Malfoy. Harry yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Malfoy, atau sesuatu yang sedang ia rencanakan, atau sesuatu yang lain yang ada atau tak ada hubungannya dengan ilmu hitam, dan Harry ingin mencari tahu. Ia begitu penasaran. Ia begitu penasaran kenapa sejak masuk tahun ke-8, Malfoy tak pernah bicara lagi padanya, atau bahkan memandang wajahnya. Dibuntuti seperti ini bukan yang ia harapkan.

"_Harry Potter…"_

Harry terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara lirih memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh kanan kiri dan menemukan hanya dia yang berdiri digang gelap ini. Harry mencoba mengacuhkan suara itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi suara itu memanggil lagi, kali ini sedikit keras dan membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri.

"_Harry Potter…kau mendengarku… datanglah kemari…"_

"Fuck… Siapa kau?"

"_Datanglah…"_

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik lengannya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi dan merapal mantera. "_Homenum revelio._"

Sihir yang barusan ia rapal bermaksud untuk menemukan keberadaan manusia disekitarnya. Tongkatnya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah. Harry yakin manusia yang didekatnya pasti Malfoy. Harry berjalan pelan menuju sebuah toko dihadapannya, semakin ia mendekati toko itu, warna merah di tongkatnya semakin kuat.

Harry meremas tongkatnya erat saat ia berdiri didepan toko buku. Toko itu tidak terlihat normal- sama seperti toko lain di Knockturn Alley-, tetapi perasaan tak nyaman dihatinya membuatnya yakin toko dihadapannya sangat berbahaya. Harry merapal mantera _Alohomora_ dan pintu toko buku itu tak terkunci lagi. Ia melihat knop pintu itu dengan curiga. Tak seperti bagian lain dari pintu itu yang berdebu tebal, dibagian knop-nya terlihat bekas jari-jari manusia –atau mungkin werewolf?- telah menyentuhnya. Sesaat sebelum Harry melangkah maju, ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Tidak, Potter! Jangan kesana! Lari!"

Harry membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Draco Malfoy, dengan wajah pucat pasi, sedang berlari mendatanginya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Malfoy, tetapi sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan kasar membekap mulutnya dan menariknya masuk…ke toko buku itu.

"POTTER!"

oOoOoOo

Sepersekian detik ia merasa makhluk itu menariknya masuk dan menghilang. Harry segera bangun dan memasang tongkatnya dalam posisi siap menyerang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, darahnya mengalir deras dari otaknya keseluruh tubuh hingga ia bisa merasakan aliran cepat itu, nafasnya memburu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Harry merasa tertantang.

"Damn! Siapa kau?" Ia menoleh keseluruh sudut. Mencoba mencari makhluk bertangan menyeramkan yang membekap mulutnya tak sampai semenit yang lalu.

Hening.

Harry mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengamati keseluruh sudut toko buku itu.

_Menyeramkan. Toko buku macam apa ini?_

Harry membalik badannya untuk menatap tempat dimana ia masuk tadi. Tidak ada apapun disana. Tidak ada pintu.

"Great. Ini benar-benar hebat." Kali ini ia tak hanya merasa tertantang, tapi juga merinding. "Apa yang kulakukan disini? Aku benar-benar kurang kerjaan mengikuti Malfoy sampai kesini. Fuck. Aku benar-benar kurang kerjaan." Harry mulai merasa kesal. Ia menendang dengan sebal sebuah kotak kayu dihadapannya, yang tak disangka mengeluarkan suara teriakan orang kesakitan.

Harry berteriak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

_Apa itu?_

"Potter…?"

Harry menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu terdengar. Draco Malfoy berdiri disana dengan wajah pucatnya, dan tongkatnya yang teracung tepat kearah hidung Harry.

"Malfoy?" Ia terkejut mendapati pria yang dicari ada dihadapannya. "Malfoy!" Harry merasa marah, ia berlari menghampiri Malfoy yang hanya berdiri membeku disalah satu sudut toko. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Malfoy berteriak kesakitan saat Harry mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok. "Potter! Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Kau membuntutiku! Apa maksud perbuatanmu? Katakan padaku!"

Harry tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sebegini marah. Entah kenapa rasa kesal yang selama ini ia pendam sejak perang berakhir, memuncak dengan sukses.

"Potter! Le-lepaskan… Aku tak bisa…"

Harry sadar ia bukan lagi mencengkram kerah baju Malfoy, tetapi mencekiknya. Reflek ia melepas tangannya, dan Malfoy tersungkur jatuh. Harry mundur perlahan sambil memandang tangan yang tanpa ia sadari hampir membunuh Malfoy. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Malfoy… maafkan aku, aku tak sadar tanganku-"

"Tak apa, Potter." Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, lalu melanjutkan bicara. "Aku tak ada maksud untuk membuntutimu… aku hanya," Ia tiba-tiba berhenti bersuara saat suara buku jatuh mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. "A-apa itu? Kau dengar suara itu, Potter?"

Harry memandang Malfoy yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. "Bukankah kau yang seharusnya tahu, Malfoy? Kau yang menjebakku masuk kedalam toko buku ini, kan?"

Malfoy membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Bukan aku, Potter! Aku hanya berlari menjauh dari kejaranmu… dan tanpa sadar masuk kedalam Knockturn Alley, tapi aku tidak tahu kita berdua bakal ditarik makhluk menyeram-"

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi, Malfoy? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Harry melangkah mendekat. Pikirannya begitu penuh dengan berbagai hal sekarang. Ia menarik lagi kerah baju Malfoy dan memaksanya berdiri. "Jawab aku, Malfoy!"

Si pirang dihadapan Harry sekarang hanya diam. Ia memandang mata Harry, mencoba mencari sesuatu disana.

"A-aku… Aku…"

Harry menunggu jawaban Malfoy yang tak pernah keluar dari bibir pucat itu.

"Aku, apa?"

Malfoy mengalihkan matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya yang sekarang menjadi merah. Harry mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pipi Malfoy ikut bersemu merah sama seperti bibirnya.

"Aku…benar-benar tak tahu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku membuntutimu seperti orang aneh."

Dan Harry hanya bisa melongo.

oOoOoOo

"Katakan sekali lagi, Malfoy. Kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri _aneh_?"

Si pirang dihadapannya balik menatap Harry seperti Harry punya dua kepala.

"Apa itu penting?"

Terdengar suara dengusan. "Tentu saja itu penting! Siapa kau dan apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Malfoy yang asli? Draco Malfoy yang kutahu tidak akan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan kata selain, tampan, mempesona, kaya, terkenal, dan bla-bla lain yang membuatku ingin muntah."

Malfoy hanya diam memandang Harry yang sedang mengoceh tentang dirinya. Ia lalu menarik kerah Harry dan mencium bibirnya. Harry berhenti mengoceh, dan Malfoy memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry. Ia berdiri mematung saking kagetnya dan baru sadar saat tangan Malfoy menyelinap diantara selangkangannya.

"Fuck!" Harry mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia hampir jatuh, tetapi gagal karena Malfoy dengan sigap merangkulkan tangannya diantara pinggang Harry.

"Hati-hati, Potter."

Si kacamata itu terdiam, terlalu shock dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh pria pirang dihadapannya. "Ka-kau… apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu."

"APA?"

Malfoy terdiam saat sadar ekspresi Harry jauh dari terhibur. Bahkan Malfoy merasa pandangan mata Harry bisa membunuhnya perlahan. "Maaf, Potter. Kalau kau ternyata homophobia." Ia berbisik pelan sambil menunduk saat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Harry melongo lagi.

"Ho- homo… WHAT?"

Malfoy menghela nafas, tetapi suara gemerisik kertas membuat nafasnya tertahan. "Potter…kau dengar suara barusan, kan?"

"Apa? Suara apa?"

Harry masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari bibir Malfoy. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengakui bahwa bibir Malfoy selembut sutra, bukan, bahwa bibirnya semerah delima, bukan itu juga…

"Harry, kau dengar suara itu? Ada suara tertawa anak kecil!" Harry mengernyitkan dahi mendengar si pirang itu memanggil nama depannya. Malfoy menoleh kanan kiri dengan gugup, ia berteriak kecil saat sesuatu menginjak kakinya. "Apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Itu kakiku, Malfoy."

Malfoy menatapnya kaget, lalu menghela lega. "Oh."

Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak sadar bahwa suara tertawa anak kecil itu memang benar-benar nyata dan sayup-sayup terdengar olehnya. Saat Harry sadar, tangan Malfoy sudah bergelayut dilengannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Harry? Kau dengar itu?"

"Berhenti bersikap sok akrab denganku, Malfoy! Dan berhenti bergelayut seperti itu!"

Malfoy mengernyitkan dahi lalu menyadari tangannya meremas erat lengan Harry. Ia kemudian melepasnya dengan enggan.

_Apa maksud dari ekspresi imut itu?_

"Dengar, Potter. Lupakan apapun yang kulakukan padamu barusan. Anggap saja aku hanya bercanda." Malfoy kembali lagi pada sikap yang dulu ia kenal. Angkuh.

Harry tiba-tiba merasa terhibur, oh, ia bahkan tak peduli kalau ia mungkin akan terjebak seumur hidup di toko buku ini bersama Malfoy dan suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah.

"Yang mana? Yang kau menciumku? Atau yang kau meremas selangkanganku? Atau yang kau berteriak seperti gadis kecil barusan? Atau yang-"

"Oke, STOP! Kau menang." Malfoy menatap Harry garang saat si kacamata itu tersenyum nyengir. "Berhenti mengatakan tentang selangkangan sebegitu mudahnya, Potter. Kau tak tahu betapa aku tersik-" si pirang itu membelalakkan matanya horor saat ia hampir saja membuka rahasia terbesarnya.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan." Malfoy mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan menyelidik Harry. Ia berjalan melewati si rambut hitam kacau itu dengan buru-buru.

"Kau penakut." Harry tak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia hanya berpikir untuk membuat Malfoy berhenti berjalan.

Dan benar, Malfoy berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan menatap Harry tajam. "Penakut? Kau mengatakan aku penakut? Aku datang kesini untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Potter! Aku menguntitmu karena aku khawatir kau akan melakukan hal yang bodoh, seperti menyerahkan diri pada penyihir hitam untuk menghidupkan kembali kepala sekolah kita? Atau mungkin menghidupkan kembali kekasih rahasiamu selama ini? _Severus Snape? _Dan kau mengataiku penakut?"

Harry melongo mendengar pendapat Malfoy yang begitu ajaib.

"Kau gila? _Snape_?"

"Aku mendengar rumor seperti itu dan aku hanya melupakannya, tetapi sekarang aku hanya butuh bertanya saja padamu. Benarkah disaat Snape sedang terbaring sekarat, ia berharap dapat menatap matamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Ya, tetapi-"

"Dan kebenciannya selama ini padamu hanya kedoknya saja?"

"Ya, tetapi-"

"Dan semua Remedial Ramuan itu sebenarnya bukan Remedial Ramuan, begitu?"

Harry membuka mulutnya lalu menutup dengan erat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa keinginan terdalamnya untuk mengubur Malfoy hidup-hidup bisa terkabul.

"Umh, apakah diam berarti benar?" Harry hanya membalas pertanyaan Malfoy dengan geraman. "Oh, aku tak menyangka kau begitu mencintai Snape seperti itu."

Harry melayangkan tangannya dan menarik kerah Draco keras.

"Aku tak butuh rasa khawatirmu dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, Malfoy. Kau bukan orangtuaku, sahabatku, dan kau juga bukan temanku!"

Harry terdiam saat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia lalu melepas kerah baju Malfoy yang terlihat super kusut. Si pirang dihadapannya terhuyung-huyung saat Harry melepas pegangannya.

"Hei, hati-hati, Malfoy."

Malfoy terdiam memandang mata Harry. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Potter. Aku tahu aku bukan apa-apa bagimu. Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin membalas budi."

Harry mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Malfoy, aku tak butuh-"

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Potter! Please!" Malfoy menelungkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Aku ingin kita bisa berteman."

Harry mundur beberapa langkah. Ia terlalu kaget dengan perubahan sifat Malfoy yang seperti angin. "Umh, kupikir kau tidak sadar mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Iya, kan?" Si kacamata itu mengangkat alisnya memohon. "Kau hanya bercanda, kan?"

Si pirang dihadapannya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Pot- Harry. Aku serius."

"Kau ingin jadi temanku?"

Malfoy mengangguk.

"Umh, lalu apa maksud ciuman tadi dan selangkang-"

"Oke! Aku minta maaf! Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal itu."

Harry mengangkat alisnya lagi. "Apa otakmu sedikit tidak beres? Kupikir kau sekarang hanya bingung Malfoy."

Malfoy lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, lalu menatap Harry penuh harap.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tiba-tiba merasa nervous yang tak penting ketika Malfoy menatapnya seperti itu. "Umh, aku sebenarnya tidak ada masalah berteman denganmu, Malfoy…hanya saja-"

"Apa?"

"Umh, bisakah kau menutup matamu Malfoy? Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Malfoy mengernyitkan dahi, tetapi ia menurut saja. Harry menelan ludah melihat Malfoy menutup matanya sambil menunggu jawaban darinya. Entah kenapa bibir Malfoy yang merah itu semakin terlihat memerah, dan bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang itu membuat Harry berdebar gugup.

"Idiot! Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau menutup mata beneran?"

Malfoy membuka matanya dan mengernyit. "Kau membingungkanku, Potter. So, bagaimana? Apa kau menerima uluran tangan pertemananku?"

Harry menatap tangan mulus milik Malfoy, lalu balik menatap mata abu-abu itu dengan curiga. "Kenapa kau bersikeras, Malfoy? Apa sebegitu pentingkah pengakuan pertemananan dariku?"

Malfoy diam lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja ini penting. Aku ingin berubah, Potter. Dan untuk permulaannya, aku ingin menjalin pertemanan denganmu, mantan musuh besarku."

Si kacamata itu memandang Malfoy terhibur lalu menaikkan kedua pundaknya acuh. "Okey." Harry meraih tangan Malfoy dan menjabat tangan hangat itu. Draco yang kaget tangan terulurnya disambut, secara reflek meloncat memeluk Harry.

"Thanks, Potter!"

Harry merasa merinding.

"Malfoy! Hei, Malfoy! Jangan main loncat begini! Kau membuat bulu kudukku merinding!"

Si pirang itu tertawa pelan lalu melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku senang kau menerimaku menjadi salah satu temanmu."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi saat jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat senyum lebar Malfoy.

"Yeah, _whatever_." Ia memutar mata." Nah, sejak kau sekarang jadi temanku, Malfoy, bagaimana kalau kita saling membantu untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini?"

Malfoy terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak punya ide, Harry. Toko buku ini terkenal sebagai toko buku horor yang telah banyak memakan korban. Aku pernah membacanya di_ 'The Most Dangerous and Frightening Place in The Wizarding World' _ saat berumur 11 tahun. Ayahku juga sering membacanya sebelum tidur untuk menakutiku. Dan seingat otak brilianku, tak ada cara untuk keluar dari sini. Toko buku ini tak pernah muncul lagi sejak seabad yang lalu. Ini suatu sejarah kita bisa menemukan dan masuk kedalam toko bu-"

"APA?" Harry merasa matanya ingin keluar saat ia berteriak histeris. "Kau bercanda?"

Malfoy memutar mata dan menggeleng pelan, Harry mulai sebal melihat gelengan itu. "Aku bicara yang sebenarnya berdasarkan fakta, Harry. Apa kau tak pernah membaca History of Magic? Ditahun ke-4, kita membahas tentang tempat-tempat horor yang bersejarah, toko ini juga disebut disana. Kau tak mengingatnya?"

Harry merasa wajahnya memerah. Siapa yang sudi mendengarkan sejarah sihir di pagi hari? Yang ada, ia menghabiskan seluruh pelajaran Sejarah Sihir dengan meneruskan tidur malamnya yang terganggu dengkuran Ron. Ia merasa agak menyesal mengabaikan sejarah sihir.

"Oh, aku tak butuh kuliahmu tentang Sejarah Sihir, Malfoy. Yang terpenting kita harus dan HARUS keluar darisini!"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas. Harry mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suara itu bukan berasal dari pria pirang dihadapannya.

"Malfoy? Itu suara apa?"

"Itu suara dari buku-buku yang ada disini."

Harry membelalakkan matanya. "APA?"

"Oh? Aku belum bilang , ya?" Malfoy menaikkan alisnya saat Harry hanya diam melotot padanya. "Buku-buku di toko ini semuanya hidup. Maksudku, tulisan yang terkandung didalamnya adalah nyata."

Harry melotot. "_Nyata?_ apa maksud dari _nyata_ itu?"

Malfoy terdiam berpikir lalu melangkah pelan. Ia berdiri memandang Harry. "Ada cara untuk keluar dari sini, Harry." Si kacamata itu mendongak memandang Draco penuh harap.

"Salah satu cara agar kita bisa keluar dari toko horor ini, kita harus memilih salah satu buku disini, membaca dan menjalaninya. Itu yang tertulis di 'The Solving of The Dark Art'."

The Boy Who Lived dihadapannya hanya membelalakkan matanya shock.

"Jangan bilang kita harus mengikuti permainan dalam buku yang dibuat oleh pemilik toko sialan ini agar kita bisa bebas."

Malfoy hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"FUCK!"

"Berbicara kotor tidak membantu kita keluar darisini, Harry."

Harry menutup mukanya dengan tangan sambil mengutuk dalam hati si pemilik toko buku itu tujuh turunan.

**TBC.**

oOoOoOo

**A/N:**

**Another story for our beloved princes ****. Hope u like it!**

**Imajinasiku untuk menjebak mereka dalam buku tertuang deh. Disela-sela tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, aku mencoba membagi antara fanfict dan project komik yang ingin aku kirim ke koloni. Please! Doakan saia bisa keterima ya! XD**

**And please review-review-review! **

**Love You All!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Kau dengar itu?"

"Sshh! Kalau kau berbisik keras seperti itu ditelingaku, mana aku bisa dengar!"

"Sorry."

Si kacamata itu memutar mata saat Malfoy berdiri mendekat padanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak takut dengan suara-suara ini."

"Kalau hanya helaan nafas aku tidak takut! Tapi suara tertawa anak kecil ini." Si pirang itu menoleh kanan kiri dengan cepat, lalu balik memandang Harry. "Aku jadi ingat film muggle yang berjudul Orphanage buatan sutradara prancis ternama, Del Toro! Suara tangisan dan tertawaan anak kecil! Aku tak bisa tidur setelah melihatnya."

Harry menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Kau menonton film _muggle_? _Del Toro_?"

Malfoy mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin berubah, Harry."

"Oh, begitu." Si kacamata itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "So, kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini adalah membaca salah satu buku disini, lalu masuk kedalamnya dan mengikuti cerita, begitu?"

Malfoy mengangguk.

"Ada jaminan kita bisa keluar dengan selamat?"

Malfoy terdiam.

"Oh, god. Jangan katakan yang kutanyakan jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Umh, sejujurnya jawabannya memang tidak. Ingat kenapa tempat ini dinamakan _'The Most Dangerous and Frightening Place in Wizarlding World'?_"

Harry merasa sekujur badannya lemas. Ia merasa keinginan untuk mencekik Malfoy bisa terlaksana selagi si pirang itu menatapnya tak bersalah seperti itu.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco. Sejak kau menyetujui aku jadi temanmu."

"Draco. Bisakah kau sedikit menyadari betapa beresikonya apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya. "Apa aku terlihat tidak menyadarinya?"

Harry menggeram. Ia maju lalu menarik kerah baju Malfoy dengan kasar. "Dengar, Malfoy! Aku paling tidak suka melihat wajah innocent-mu ketika kau juga menjadi salah satu penyebab kita terjebak ditempat ini!"

Malfoy membelalakkan matanya. Ia membuka mulutnya pelan lalu menutupnya, membuat Harry merasa bibirnya tiba-tiba gatal.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Katakan!"

Si pirang dihadapannya hanya mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dengan sedikit terlihat gugup, akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Kau…aku baru tahu sisi lain dari dirimu hari ini. Apa kau memang suka berteriak seperti ini, Harry?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya, lalu baru sadar ia mencengkram kerah Draco terlalu erat. Melepasnya pelan, ia mundur perlahan dan menggeleng.

"Tidak… Oh, aku tak sadar aku berteriak padamu. Uh, kupikir aku berteriak padamu setiap aku membuka mulut." _What the hell. Ada yang salah dengan mulutku?_ "Begini, aku tak tahu, tapi aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Kurasa, semua yang aku pikirkan tanpa sadar kuucapkan."

Harry tak sadar mengoceh panjang lebar didepan mantan musuh besarnya itu. Ia segera menutup mulut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Malfoy ketika menatapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Bibir Malfoy membentuk garis lurus yang bagi Harry seperti senyuman.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan sikapmu. Kau...terlihat sedikit bersemangat. Dan itu bagus."

"Apa? Semangat? Aku marah padamu dan kau bilang aku bersemangat?" Harry melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi saat melihat cengiran dibibir Malfoy ia berhenti melangkah. "Mal- Draco... lebih baik kita sekarang membicarakan cara keluar dari sini daripada membahas masalah tak penting semacam ini, oke?"

Draco mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum nyengir, membuat Harry merasa gatal ingin menutup bibir merah itu dengan... dengan tangannya, ya, tangan adalah kata yang tepat.

"Selain masuk kedalam buku, tak ada cara lain, Harry."

"Aku tahu. Dan entah kenapa aku kesal melihat wajah santaimu." Harry komat-kamit lalu berbalik kesal dan mulai menelusuri koridor diantara rak-rak buku berdebu tebal disekitarnya. "Aku mendengar berbagai macam suara. Buku mana yang harus kita pilih? Aku harap buku disini tidak mempunyai gigi taring atau wajah monster seperti di Bagian Terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts."

"Umh, aku takut buku disini malah lebih bervariasi ketimbang buku di perpustakaan kita." Balas Draco.

Harry menoleh untuk memicingkan mata pada Draco. "Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Malfoy."

"Draco. Well, aku hanya menceritakan kenyataan, Harry. Menurut buku _The Most_-"

"Oke, oke! Aku tahu! Berhenti berlagak seperti Hermione! Aku tidak suka mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu!"

Si pirang itu hanya balas tersenyum, membuat Harry semakin memicingkan matanya. Disaat mereka saling memandang, terdengar suara berdebum keras. Harry sontak menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dan mengernyitkan dahi saat ia menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"A-apa itu?"

"Itu buku, Harry."

Harry mengacuhkan jawaban bodoh itu. "Buku itu jatuh pasti ada tujuannya, bukan? Apa buku itu dipilihkan untuk kita?"

Draco, yang sudah berdiri disamping Harry, mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa begitu." Ia melangkah maju menghampiri buku misterius itu. "Dilihat dari cahaya yang melingkupi buku ini, kurasa si pemilik toko telah memilih cerita untuk kita."

Harry menaikkan alisnya. "Cerita?"

Draco membungkuk untuk mengambil buku itu, diikuti teriakan histeris Harry memperingatkan si pirang itu. "Tenang, Harry. Tak ada yang terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir, tapi terimakasih mengkhawatirkanku."

"Idiot!" Harry menggeram pada Draco yang sedang menyengir, lalu merebut buku digenggamannya dan membaca judul yang tertera di cover buku tebal itu. "Huh?_The Tale of The Snow White Prince_. Kurasa, aku tahu dongeng ini, tapi...sepertinya judulnya diubah."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu. Dongeng Muggle?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Dongeng romantis untuk anak perempuan. _The Snow White_."

"Kau membacanya?" Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Kau suka dongeng untuk anak _perempuan_?"

Harry mengernyit. "Di dunia muggle cerita ini sangat populer. Dimana-mana pasti muncul, entah di drama, teater, atau iklan, bahkan di soal UAS anak SD." Draco hanya menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Ah, lupakan. So, apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya? Membukanya?" Harry memberi usul.

"Jangan! Jangan dibuka dulu!" Draco tiba-tiba menarik buku itu dari pegangan Harry. "Kita harus membicarakan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi jika kita sudah bermain dalam cerita. Taktik, Harry!"

Harry menatap Draco takjub lalu mengangguk. "Well, kau benar. Beritahu aku. Kau yang lebih tahu segala hal tentang cara memainkannya."

"Pertama, kita harus siap akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi didalam buku ini. Kita nyata. Kita bisa terluka jika ada yang melukai kita. Kita bisa terbunuh jika ada yang membunuh kita. Buku ini nyata." Draco menatap erat mata Harry saat ia berbicara. "Kita berdua harus tetap hidup jika ingin keluar dari buku ini, dan berpetualang menyelesaikan cerita hingga ending berakhir."

Harry merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa penasaran, tertarik, dan sedikit rasa takut membuat adrenalinnya meningkat. Sejak perang berakhir, Harry merasa hidupnya hampa. Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam tekanan membuat ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi masalah. Baginya, bermain dalam dongeng berbahaya seperti ini adalah pelipur lara. Harry merinding menyadari pikirannya sendiri.

"Cerita yang ada, mungkin telah dimodifikasi oleh si pemilik toko ini. Seperti yang kau katakan barusan, judulnya tak sama dengan cerita yang biasa kau dengar atau yang kau baca. Mungkin ditambah atau dikurang, atau diganti pemerannya, atau bahkan dicampur aduk dengan dongeng lain."

Harry memejamkan matanya. "Yang ketiga?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi kurasa kita bisa bermain sebagai tokoh utama, atau tokoh sampingan atau bahkan bukan sebagai tokoh dalam cerita, yang berarti, yang manapun pilihannya, semuanya sama-sama beresiko. Kau tahu, kan, cerita dalam dongeng sangat imajinatif dan tak masuk akal."

"Sihir kita juga tak masuk akal bagi muggle, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Oke, Draco."

Si pirang itu mengangguk setuju, lalu ia membuka mulutnya kaget saat teringat sesuatu hal. "Salazar! Aku baru ingat! Aku tak tahu apa kita bisa menggunakan sihir kita dalam buku ini!"

Harry dan Draco sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Harry?"

Si kacamata itu menelan ludah. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras. "Shit. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Jalan keluar ada didalam sini. Kita tak bisa mundur lagi, kecuali kau ingin kita duduk menunggu bantuan yang tak tahu kapan datang." Harry memandang mata lesu Draco. "Well, paling tidak, kita berdua, kan? Masalah sihir kita berfungsi apa tidak, kurasa kita bisa memecahkannya."

Draco menatap Harry dalam, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Tak bisa mundur lagi. _Indeed_."

"Pegang tanganku, Draco. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kita masuk kedalam buku ini, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Si pirang disamping Harry memutar mata sambil meremas tangan Harry erat. "Kau berkata seperti kita tak bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Kau tahu dan sadar hal itu, bukan?"

Draco menatap lekat mata lelaki berkacamata disampingnya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau takkan meninggalkanku disana. Kita berdua harus selamat." Draco meremas jari jemari Harry erat. "Kita harus keluar bersama. Janji?"

"Draco," Harry balik menatap mata abu-abu dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil meremas tangan Draco. "Aku janji kita bisa keluar dengan selamat."

Draco akhirnya tersenyum, ia mengencangkan genggamannya lalu menyerahkan buku tebal itu ditangan kirinya pada Harry. "Kau yang membuka."

"Aku?"

"Kau pria paling beruntung didunia sihir, Harry. Awalan yang bagus tergantung siapa yang memulai."

Harry berharap keberuntungan akan selalu melingkupinya. Ia membuka cover buku itu kemudian sontak menarik nafas kaget.

"Apa? Tak ada tulisan apapun disini."

Draco mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat buku itu. "Kau benar." Si pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia dan Harry saling bertukar pandangan.

"Tunggu! Kurasa aku tahu cara kerja buku ini." Harry melepas pegangan Draco dan mencari sesuatu disaku jubahnya. Si pirang disampingnya hanya menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Nah! Untung aku selalu membawa ini kemana-mana."

"Pena _muggle_?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia segera membuka tutup pena itu, sengaja menghiraukan pandangan penasaran Draco, dan menuliskan sesuatu dihalaman kosong buku misterius itu.

_Namaku Harry Potter._

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang si kacamata disampingnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau narsis, Harry."

"Ssst.. tunggu saja apa yang akan muncul. Kalau buku ini bekerja sesuai dugaanku, maka... Lihat!"

Kedua pria muda itu membelalakkan matanya saat tulisan tanpa penulis muncul dibawah goresan tinta milik Harry.

_Hai, Harry Potter. Selamat datang di negeri dongeng kami. Siapa yang kau bawa hari ini?_

"Harry..."

"Tak apa, Draco. Ini cara satu-satunya kita masuk dibuku ini." Harry tersenyum menenangkan Draco, kemudian membalas tulisan misterius itu dengan goresan tintanya.

_Aku bersama Draco Malfoy. Kami berdua ingin masuk kedalam negeri kalian._

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara berkomunikasi dengan mereka?"

Harry tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan Draco. "Aku pernah menghadapi Hocrux milik Tom Riddle yang berwujud buku diary ditahun ke-2 Hogwarts. Cara kerjanya sama persis dengan buku ini. Well, aku hanya menebak saja, melihat kedua buku itu sama-sama bekerja dengan ilmu hitam. Oh, dibalas..."

_Selamat datang, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Kami berharap kalian berdua menikmati perjalanan di negeri dongeng kami yang penuh keindahan dan keajaiban. Tautkan kedua tangan kalian, dan bersiaplah menyeberangi jembatan imajinasi dan khayalan menuju negeri dongeng!_

Draco menahan nafas ketika selesai membaca tulisan ajaib itu. Ia meremas erat tangan Harry. "Harry, kau ingat janji kita, kan?"

Harry melepaskan pandangan matanya dari buku didalam genggamannya yang mulai terasa dingin dan bersinar kecil. "Relaks. Tentu aku ingat, Draco." Tetapi entah kenapa wajah Draco semakin terlihat pucat. "Draco, ada apa? Kalau kau ingin membatalkan perjalanan ini, kau tahu itu tak mungkin."

Draco menggeleng lalu melangkah mendekat pada Harry. "Aku...aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin.. Harry, ijinkan aku..." Mata abu-abu itu menelusuri wajah Harry dengan pelan lalu berhenti di bibirnya, sepersekian detik Harry tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Aku ingin menciummu. Sebagai keberuntunganku."

Harry segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari bibir Draco saat buku yang dipegangnya terasa membeku seperti es. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memperingatkan si pirang dihadapannya bahwa gerbang menuju negeri dongeng segera terbuka, tetapi Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Harry dengan tiba-tiba. Harry mengurungkan niatnya mendorong si pirang itu ketika Draco mengalungkan jari-jarinya yang lembut dilehernya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik yang seperti surga bagi Draco berakhir. Harry menarik kepalanya dan memandang Draco lekat.

"Kenapa kau harus menciumku?"

Pria pirang dihadapan Harry hanya balik menatap mata emerald itu sama lekatnya.

"Aku membutuhkannya."

Tepat setelah Draco selesai bicara, cahaya terang menyilaukan muncul dari buku itu. Dan gerbang menuju negeri dongeng telah terbuka.

oOoOoOo

"Malfoy?"

Tak ada jawaban. Suara yang didengar Harry sejak ia bangun dari perjalanan tak menyenangkannya hanyalah suara cicitan burung-burung gagak yang terbang diatas langit. Harry bangun lalu mengkibas-kibaskan jubahnya yang berdebu. Ia memandang sekitar untuk mencari rambut pirang yang tak sampai beberapa detik lalu masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Draco, dimana kau? Jawab aku!"

Teriakan Harry menggema didalam hutan yang sekarang sedang ia pijak. Beberapa spesies burung-burung aneh terbang keluar dari sarang mereka ketika mendengar teriakannya. Harry mengamati hutan sekitar dimana ia berdiri. Hutan yang sangat lebat dan rapat. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali menuju Hutan Terlarang. Saat-saat dimana ia dulu bersiap menjemput ajalnya sendiri ketika melawan Voldemort. Pikiran barusan membuat dadanya terasa nyeri.

"DRACO!"

Ia menunggu jawaban dari si pirang itu. Beberapa detik. Beberapa menit terlewati. Harry menyerah.

"Shit. Sudah kuduga. Kami sengaja dipisahkan." Harry menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas saat menyadari ia terpisah dengan Draco. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana aku menemukannya?"

Harry tak sadar menyentuh bibirnya ketika ia sedang berpikir. Jarinya menelusuri pelan bibir miliknya, merasakan hangat bekas ciuman Draco untuk terakhir kali sebelum mereka berpisah. Si kacamata itu menggeleng pelan ketika ingatan tentang ciuman itu membuat pipinya terasa panas.

"Dasar si pirang idiot. Kenapa harus ciuman..." Harry mengernyit kesal dan melenggang pergi, mencoba mencari cara untuk menemukan Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

"Harry?"

Draco mengernyit kesakitan ketika kepalanya terasa nyeri. Ia membuka mata pelan dan mencoba memfokuskan matanya.

_Dimana aku? Dimana, Harry?_

"Tuan muda? Tuan muda sadar!"

"Tuanku? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Cepat ambilkan obat disana!"

"Pangeran, apa yang sekarang anda rasakan? Kepala anda baik-baik saja?"

_Pangeran?_

Draco membelalakkan matanya saat ia sadar dimana ia berada dan siapa yang berada disekelilingnya. Kasur putih yang sangat empuk terasa lembut di punggungnya. Ia mencoba memandang sekitar kasur dan menemukan ia berada disalah satu kamar terbesar yang pernah ia tahu. Jelas ia ada ditempat yang sangat aneh dan... menakjubkan.

"Dimana...aku?" Draco memaksa badannya untuk duduk, tetapi salah satu pria disampingnya mendorong tubuhnya lembut, menyuruhnya tetap berbaring.

"Pangeran, anda harus beristirahat. Jangan memaksa untuk duduk."

Draco mengernyit saat mengamati orang-orang yang berdiri disekeliling kasurnya. Mereka terlihat seperti... house elf yang ia miliki di Malfoy Manor atau mungkin pelayan. Dan, barusan mereka menyebut dirinya _pangeran_?

"Aku...apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali?"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian pelayan masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam kamar. Ia membawa keranjang rotan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan dan roti berbau manis dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tuanku! Anda sudah sadar! Oh, syukurlah, kami benar-benar khawatir." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat menuju kasur dan orang-orang disekelilingnya segera mundur. Draco hampir lupa menutup mulut saat melihat roti itu disodorkan padanya. Ia segera merebut roti itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Draco tak peduli terlihat seperti apa ia sekarang, yang penting perutnya terisi kenyang. Terdengar suara helaan nafas disekelilingnya. Draco mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara seperti itu.

_Umbridge?_

Draco tersedak.

"Pangeran! Meski anda lapar sekali, tolong makannya pelan-pelan. Cepat ambilkan minum!"

Draco segera meminum air digelas yang disodorkan padanya. Lalu mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Apa yang dilakukan Umbridge disini? Kenapa dia berpakaian pelayan? Aku..._

Lalu, Draco ingat bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada didalam buku. Ia berperan sebagai pangeran, dan orang disekelilingnya adalah pelayannya, bahkan Umbridge sekalipun. Si pemilik toko buku ini benar-benar orang yang iseng.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Seorang pria tinggi besar maju mendekat dikasurnya. Draco membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari siapa pria itu.

"G-Greg?" Draco mencoba bersuara normal melihat salah satu teman dekatnya yang telah meninggal diperang besar itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya, tetapi matanya tetap saja tak bisa berbohong.

"Pangeran," Ia membungkuk memberi salam, tak memperhatikan pandangan horor yang diberikan Draco, lalu berbicara dengan pelan. "Anda hilang selama 2 hari didalam hutan ketika sedang berlatih memanah. Kami mencoba mencari anda, tetapi gagal. Ternyata anda jatuh kedalam jurang."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. _Pantas kepalaku sakit sekali. Ternyata, pendaratanku di negeri dongeng ini tak berjalan mulus. Oh, normalnya orang jatuh ke jurang bakal mati, kan? Bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup?_

"Bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup?" Draco mengulang lagi pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Greg tersentak. Ia membungkuk lagi dan berbicara lebih pelan.

"Beruntung anda jatuh tersangkut di pohon. Seorang wanita menyelamatkan anda."

"Wanita?" Draco, entah kenapa berfirasat buruk. "Siapa...dia? Dia ada disini?"

Greg menoleh pada seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang berdiri disamping pintu kamar. Pria kecil yang mirip dengan salah satu professor di Hogwarts...

"Fletwick, panggilkan wanita itu."

Draco ingin tertawa ketika melihat professornya itu menjadi salah satu pelayannya.

Fletwick mengangguk hormat, lalu mengintip keluar. "Hei, nona. Masuklah..."

Sepersekian detik, Draco merasa pelayan wanita disekelilingnya tiba-tiba berwajah masam. Si pirang itu merasakan aura kecemburuan menyeruak dikamar itu. Ia yakin, para wanita itu memujanya. Draco menghentikan analisis narsisnya ketika ia mendengar suara lembut yang familiar sedang memanggil namanya.

"Pangeran Malfoy."

Draco merasa penasaran dengan suara itu.

"Kenalkan namamu, nona."

Si pirang itu memiringkan lehernya untuk melihat wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, ia patut berterimakasih pada wanita bersuara halus itu, meski ia tak yakin dengan pendaratannya yang begitu beruntung menyangkut di pohon. Greg berpindah tempat untuk memberinya ruang mengamati wanita penyelamat hidupnya.

"Pangeran, senang anda telah sadar. Kenalkan, namaku Astoria Greengrass dari desa Lewes."

Draco hanya bisa diam membeku melihat wanita itu.

_Crap!_

oOoOoOo

"Shit!"

Belum sejam ia berada di negeri dongeng, Harry sudah mengumpat 10 kali.

"Fuck!"

11 kali.

Si kacamata itu sedang berlari kencang masuk kedalam hutan. Ia berlari tanpa henti menghindari hewan buas yang mengejarnya. Terdengar suara lolongan serigala dalam keheningan hutan. Berlari tanpa henti serta udara didalam hutan yang semakin dingin, membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Harry segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar ketika ia mendengar suara jejak kaki mendekat.

_Merlin. Please, jangan gerombolan serigala lagi._

Harry hampir tak bisa mendengar apa-apa karena suara jantungnya berdegup kencang lebih keras daripada bunyi apapun dihutan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya.

Tepat ketika nafasnya terhembus, seekor serigala muncul disampingnya.

"FUCK!" Harry melompat kebelakang dan reflek mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang -sesuai dugaan- tak berfungsi . Serigala dihadapannya memandang Harry penuh nafsu. Air liur menetes disela-sela gigi taringnya yang tajam. Harry hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat makhluk buas yang berukuran 3 kali lipat besarnya daripada serigala biasa itu. Tak ada kesempatan untuk lari. Harry memandang serigala itu dengan tajam, berharap serigala itu mengerti bahwa ia adalah penyihir paling ditakuti didunia sihir sekarang.

"Hai, si kerudung merah."

Harry membelalakkan matanya ketika sebuah panah melewati pipinya dan tepat menusuk dahi serigala dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan serigala menggema keseluruh penjuru hutan.

Tepat ketika serigala itu jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Harry memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pria tinggi membawa busur panjang dan sebuah panah, sedang tersenyum pada Harry. Senyum yang familiar dan tak asing.

"Ce-Cedric?"

Pemburu itu tersenyum lebar dan melangkah mendekati Harry. Ia memasukkan panahnya kedalam sebuah tabung panjang lalu mengalungkan busur miliknya. Kemudian, dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Harry.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu."

Harry hanya bisa menatap pria dihadapannya dengan mulut ternganga.

_Who the hell?_

oOoOoOo

Draco sedang memikirkan Harry. Setiap ia memakan roti, ia memikirkan Harry. Setiap meminum wine, ia memikirkan Harry. Setiap berendam air hangat ia selalu memikirkan Harry. Sekarang ia benar-benar memikirkan Harry.

_Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia berperan jadi tokoh yang menyenangkan? Apa dia tinggal ditempat yang bagus? Apa ia baik-baik saja tanpa tongkat sihir yang tak berfungsi? Apa Harry,... masih hidup?_

Draco membelalakkan mata memikirkan pertanyaan terakhirnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba tak memikirkan tentang nyawa Harry, tapi gagal.

Draco berteriak tertahan sambil menutup mukanya. Ia khawatir. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Harry. Lain cerita kalau tongkat sihir milik mereka tetap berfungsi, ia takkan terlalu khawatir dengan sang penyelamat dunia sihir itu, tetapi kalau keadaaannya begini...

Panik luar biasa, Draco berlari melintasi kamarnya yang super luas sambil berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya yang sekarang jadi pelayannya itu.

"Greg!"

Pria tinggi besar tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu kamarnya, membuat Draco hampir terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Greg segera menunduk meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

Draco mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tetap saja merasa aneh...dan sedih melihat sahabatnya yang telah lama meninggal itu berbicara dihadapannya dengan santai dan sehat-sehat saja. Draco menutup matanya sebentar, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang ada disekelilingnya sekarang adalah fiktif belaka.

"Tolong, buat pengumuman keseluruh penjuru negeri. Aku ingin mencari...seorang kawan yang hilang. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Greg, yang tetap menunduk, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Aku...tak pandai menggambar. Adakah penghuni istana ini yang bisa menggambarkan wajah seseorang?"

Greg mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Draco khawatir bahwa pria dihadapannya itu sedang mencoba merayunya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Greg segera menunduk lagi.

"Maaf, pangeran. Mungkin beberapa ingatan anda hilang karena kecelakaan yang terjadi. Ya, istana punya tukang lukis pribadi. Akan saya panggilkan dia kesini."

Greg menunduk hormat, lalu pergi dari hadapan Draco. Tak sampai semenit berlalu, seorang wanita yang tak asing muncul dari balik pintu. Draco hampir saja memuntahkan kembali wine yang ia minum melihat kemunculan wanita yang tak diduganya.

"Weasel!"

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum...genit padanya. Ia mengangguk sambil mengayunkan kuas diantara jari-jarinya.

"Pangeran... sebuah kehormatan anda memanggil saya untuk datang dikamar anda."

Draco merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirayu oleh salah seorang anggota keluarga Weasley, apalagi si bungsu berambut merah itu. Membayangkan dirinya hanya berdua bersama Ginny Weasley disuatu ruangan, membuatnya merindukan kehadiran Greg.

Draco membuat suara terganggu dan segera menjaga jarak.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa pelukis istana... Ah, lupakan. Aku ingin kau menggambarkan seseorang untukku. Dan... tunggu! Kenapa kau semakin mendekat? Duduk disana!"

Si Weasley, atau yang biasa disebut Ginny itu memanyunkan bibirnya manja. Ia lalu berbalik dengan gerakan yang eksotis (sukses membuat Draco merinding jijik) lalu duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Entah kenapa, rok putih yang sedang dipakainya itu tersibak terlalu tinggi. Draco segera terbatuk nervous, merasa bahwa keperjakaannya bisa-bisa saja terebut oleh wanita dihadapannya itu.

_Ini ide buruk. Oh, aku tak bisa memandang Weasel yang didunia nyata sama dengan seperti biasanya. Tak sabar bertemu Weasel yang pria. Bagaimanakah rupa dan tingkahnya?_

Draco segera memberikan ciri-ciri tentang Harry pada Ginny untuk membuat wanita itu berhenti memandangnya seperti ia sebuah permen kodok dan segera bekerja. Untung, Ginny dengan sigap mengayunkan jari-jarinya dan mulai melukiskan apa yang dikatakan Draco. Beberapa menit proses, wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum puas.

"Oh, _wonderful! _Betapa tampannya pria ini, pangeranku! Siapakah ia gerangan? Pangeran dari negeri manakah?" Ginny mengangkat kertas digenggaman tangannya dan mengamatinya wajah Harry dengan kagum.

"Dia... seorang kawan." Draco merasa bangga. Ia tak pernah merasa sebangga ini pernah mengenal Harry Potter, apalagi ketika melihat si Weaslette yang kabarnya pernah jadi mantan Harry itu bakal tak mengenalnya. "Kawan baikku."

Ginny mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum genit dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Draco. "Ini gambar yang anda inginkan. Dan, biarkan saya mengambil _reward_nya." Ia mengerlipkan matanya pelan, lalu berjalan mendekat dengan cepat dan mengecup bibir Draco.

Draco spontan mendorong wanita genit dihadapannya saat sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ginny sukses jatuh terjerembab dilantai.

"Aw! Aduh, pangeran... sakit."

Draco membelalakkan matanya shock. Ia tak percaya bahwa salah seorang keluarga Weasley ada yang berani menyentuhnya, bahkan mencium bibirnya yang suci!

"Sialan! Beraninya kau menyentuhku! Greg! Kemari kau!"

Pria besar itu segera muncul dari balik pintu dan mendatanginya. Draco menatap balik antara Greg dan Ginny yang sedang menangis buatan dilantai.

"Bawa ia keluar..." Draco mencoba bicara diantara geraman giginya. "Dan jangan pernah ia masuk kamarku lagi!"

"Baik, pangeran."

"Pangeran! Kenapa kau kejam seperti ini? Anda tak biasanya memperlakukan aku sebegini kejamnya! Pangeran!" Suara Ginny lambat laun menghilang ketika ia ditarik paksa oleh Greg keluar dari kamarnya. Draco reflek mengusap bibirnya keras dengan punggung tangan, berharap bekas itu hilang tak membekas. Ia mengutuk si Weasel itu tujuh turunan.

"Sialan! Betapa mengerikannya wanita-wanita di dunia ini! Apa mereka tak bisa membiarkan pangeran tampan seperti aku ini menghirup nafas lega? Tak hanya Astoria Greengrass, bahkan si Weaslette itupun!" Draco menggeleng kesal. Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Astoria versi negeri dongeng. Wanita yang dikenalnya di dunia nyata dengan yang di negeri dongeng ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesamaan. Draco melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam, dan suaranya yang lembut penuh misteri, selalu sukses membuatnya merinding. Kesamaan obsesi terpendamnya terlalu jelas bagi Draco. Astoria menginginkan dirinya. Dan keluarga Malfoy menginginkan nama kejayaan keluarga Greengrass. Dan Draco menginginkan kebebasan. Ketiga hal yang tak bakal bersambung.

Ia menghela nafas pelan ketika ingatan tentang keluarganya membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Saat memalingkan wajah, mata Draco terpaku pada lukisan Harry yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan hati yang galau, ia mengambil kertas itu dan memandangnya lekat.

"Harry, dimana kau sekarang?"

Ia menelusuri wajah Harry dengan jari tangannya. Berharap dalam hati bahwa pria penyelamat dunia sihir itu baik-baik saja. Draco tak sadar, sesosok bayangan sedang mengintainya dari balik pintu dan tersenyum penuh makna.

oOoOoOo

"Siapa namamu, cantik?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Matamu buta, ya? Aku laki-laki!"

Pria dihadapannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu menyenggol teman disampingnya yang berdiri terhuyung-huyung karena mabuk. "Lihat si cantik ini! Dia benar-benar _cute_!" Lalu mereka tertawa berbarengan ketika Harry hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, pemburu. Bisakah kau menunjukkanku tempat istirahat lain selain bar ini? Aku tak tahan melihat orang-orang pemabuk brengsek ini."

Pemburu itu, alias Cedric hanya tersenyum nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"Maaf, kerudung merah. Untuk malam ini aku harus bersembunyi. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengincar nyawaku."

Harry mengernyit ketika mendengar julukan Cedric padanya.

_Kerudung merah? Apa karena aku memakai jubah Gryfindor ini? Ada-ada saja. Aku jadi ingat dongeng si kerudung merah itu._

Harry lalu komat-kamit menanggapi perkataan si pemburu tampan itu. "Kau tak terlihat seperti orang yang kapan saja bisa mati."

Cedric menoleh padanya dan mengangkat alis. "Benarkah? Memang aku terlihat seperti apa?"

Si kacamata itu ikut mengangkat alis berpikir. "Umh, well, kau terlihat seperti pria biasa yang sedang berperan jadi pemburu."

Cedric hanya balas tertawa dan menepuk pundak Harry lembut. Ia menggeleng geli melihat ekspresi Harry yang keheranan dengan tingkah pria disampingnya.

"Kau lucu! Aku memang pemburu, kerudung merah! Kenapa aku harus berperan juga jadi pemburu?" Ia melanjutkan tertawa disaat Harry memutar matanya malu. Ketika Cedric berhenti tertawa dan meminum sesuatu, Harry diam-diam mengamatinya. Ia merasa lega bisa berbicara lagi dengan pria yang meninggal karena melindunginya itu. Cedric di negeri dongeng ini sama tampannya dengan yang asli, seingat Harry. Ia memiliki mata cokelat yang jernih, lalu senyumnya yang -kata Hermione dan Ginny, mungkin Cho Chang juga- bisa membuat pingsan para wanita, lalu giginya yang terbentuk rapi, membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan ketika tertawa.

"Hei, ada sesuatu diwajahku, kerudung merah?"

Harry tersentak kaget. Cedric sedang menatap balik padanya dengan heran. Harry reflek menggeleng dan mengubah topik pembicaraan. "A-aku penasaran. Kenapa kau dikejar-kejar? Siapa yang mengincar nyawamu?"

Sontak ekspresi diwajah Cedric berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Harry. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu." Harry yang tiba-tiba merasa penasaran sekali, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat Cedric mengacuhkannya ketika seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam bar. Si rambut cokelat itu reflek berdiri dan mengedip pada Harry.

"Hei, ini saatnya aku beraksi. Kau duduk dan amati bagaimana aku mendapatkan hati wanita itu, oke?"

Harry memutar mata bosan. Ia duduk bersandar dikursi bar ketika Cedric melenggang menuju kearah wanita berambut panjang itu duduk. Mereka berdua kemudian terlibat pembicaraan yang sepertinya seru. Harry mulai merasa bosan dan melihat sekeliling. Di bar itu, yang hampir semua pengunjungnya adalah pria-pria para pemburu, membuat keadaan bar itu semakin kacau. Apalagi ditambah mereka mabuk-mabukan dan bernyanyi tak jelas. Harry merasa kepalanya tak lama lagi akan meledak.

_Benar-benar bosan_.

Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jubah dan tersentak kaget ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bola milik Sirius yang ada disaku jubahnya. Ia memainkan bola kecil itu dan pikirannya kembali pada memori diperpustakaan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi kedua sahabat dekatnya itu ketika ia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Harry tak membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka. Ekspresi terluka Hermione dan Ron masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

_God. Aku merindukan mereka._

Harry meremas bola bening itu.

_Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa keluar dari buku ini? Apakah Hermione dan Ron bakal menyadari bahwa aku menghilang? Apa mereka akan mencariku? Apa mereka akan merasa kehilangan?_

Harry meremas lebih erat bola itu.

_Mungkin waktu telah berjalan lama didunia asli. Oh, ya aku lupa bertanya pada Draco tentang itu. Mungkin saja ketika aku sudah keluar dari buku ini, ternyata puluhan tahun telah terlewati. Mungkinkah mereka masih mengingatku? Sebagai teman masa kecil mereka? Atau teman berpetualang?_

Harry mengernyit kesakitan. Lehernya seakan tercekik membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan kenangan buruk bagi kedua sahabatnya itu diperjumpaan terakhir mereka. Harry menundukkan kepala, ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan berubah. Ia ingin berubah.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Ia terbelalak saat Cedric sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan memandangnya..._lembut_?

"Ce-cedric? Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana wani-"

"Sssh," Harry semakin terbelalak ketika Cedric menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, menyuruhnya berhenti bicara. "Dia adalah pemilik bar ini. Aku terlibat sedikit basa-basi dengannya. Dan kita mendapatkan kamar gratis!" Cedric tersenyum nyengir sambil mengayunkan sebuah kunci kayu. Belum sempat Harry membalas perkataannya, si jangkung itu menarik tangan Harry dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga.

"Nah, malam ini kita bisa tidur dikasur! Sudah lama aku tak merasakan empuknya kasur. Kau senang?"

Harry yang masih bingung, hanya bisa menggangguk setuju.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Cedric membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Harry masuk dengan gaya seorang gentleman. "_Ladies first_." Si jangkung itu tersenyum nyengir ketika Harry melotot kesal padanya. Ketika Harry melangkah masuk, ia hanya bisa menganga.

"Ke-kenapa kasurnya cuma SATU?"

Cedric menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang Harry aneh. "Memang ada yang salah dengan satu kasur? Kurasa tak ada yang salah."

Harry hanya menghela nafas. Ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang ada dalam negeri yang mungkin kaum prianya tidak terganggu tidur dengan pria lain didalam satu ranjang. Atau mungkin hanya Harry yang terlalu membesar-besarkan?

"Tak ada yang salah. Kurasa."

Cedric tersenyum setuju. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja disamping kasur dan menaruh busur dan anak panahnya, lalu melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Harry terbelalak lebar melihat adegan tak seharusnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau harus membuka BAJU?"

Cedric, lagi-lagi menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang Harry aneh. "Memang ada yang salah dengan membuka baju? Apa kau tak pernah membuka baju ketika tidur?"

Harry merasa wajahnya sekarang merah padam. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Silahkan membuka baju." Ia berbalik memunggungi Cedric dan mengutuk Draco.

_Sial! Gara-gara si pirang brengsek itu menciumku. Sekarang aku jadi berpikiran macam-macam kepada setiap lelaki!_

oOoOoOo

"Pangeran, Yang Mulia Raja telah datang dari perjalanan luar negerinya. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Draco, yang baru saja selesai berendam susu, mengangguk dan menyuruh Greg pergi. Ia memakai pakaian kebesarannya, satu stel pakaian yang terbuat dari beludru putih, sutra putih tebal dan sedikit bulu serigala putih. Pakaian serba putih itu entah kenapa selalu ada dikoleksi lemari pakaiannya. Ia menggeleng heran lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan pakaiannya. Ketika ia melewati ruang tidurnya, ia berhenti menatap hiasan dikamar. Sebuah pedang panjang dan tajam, dengan tangkai emas terpajang ditembok. Ia penasaran pada ukiran tulisan ditangkai pedang itu.

_This sword is belong to,_

_The Snow White Prince_

"Snow white... rasanya Harry mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu." Ia lalu menarik pedang pajangan itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat. "Hm, kurasa, seorang pangeran biasanya memang membawa pedang seperti ini untuk memerangi makhluk jahat dimuka bumi, bukan?" Draco tertawa dan mengayunkan pedang itu. "Wow, entah kenapa terasa pas ditanganku. Apakah The Snow White Prince sebenarnya diriku?" Draco berhenti mengayungkan pedang itu dan diam berpikir. _Tetapi, para pelayan disini tak ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu... Lalu, siapa The Snow White Prince itu? Namanya menggelikan._

Ketika Draco sibuk berpikir. Pedang ditangannya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Ia berteriak kaget dan melepas pedang itu.

"Apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Draco mengernyitkan dahi penasaran. Ia mengambil lagi pedang itu dan mengamatinya.

_Tak ada yang berubah._

"Pangeran, Raja menunggu anda."

Draco hampir menjatuhkan pedang itu lagi ketika Greg memanggilnya dengan suara bass yang dalam. Ia mengeryitkan dahi padanya lalu menyarungkan pedang itu dipinggang dan melenggang pergi. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika Greg menatap pedangnya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan pedangku?"

Greg mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan menggeleng pelan. "Anda sudah lama tidak memegang pedang itu."

Draco menaikkan alisnya heran. "Oh? Kurasa pedang ini menarik. Aku menyukainya." Si pirang itu mengacuhkan pelayan pribadinya itu dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang utama.

"Dimana ayahku?"

Greg menunduk hormat lalu membukakan pintu besar dihadapan mereka. "Beliau ada didalam ruangan bersama Ratu." Ketika pintu itu telah terbuka lebar, Draco melangkahkan kaki dan masuk kedalam ruangan maha besar itu.

"Draco anakku!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang melompat memeluknya dengan erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Draco hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia mundur perlahan melepaskan pelukan wanita itu lalu membelalakkan mata ketika sadar siapa dia.

"Mo-mom?"

Narcissa menaikkan alisnya dengan gaya elegan dan tersenyum manis. "Iya, putraku. Siapa lagi memang? Lucius, kau tak mau memeluk putramu yang manis ini? Ayo berdiri."

Draco yang masih shock dengan perubahan karakter ibunya hanya bisa diam. Ia lebih shock lagi saat melihat ayahnya, Lucius, tertawa! Oh, dunia macam apa ini?

"Draco!" Ia memeluk Draco yang terbengong-bengong dengan erat, lalu menyeret putranya itu menuju sofa. Si Malfoy cilik itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ayah dan ibunya bakal menyambutnya sebegini ceria. Ia mencoba mendengarkan cerita ayahnya yang berpetualang dinegeri antah berantah bersama ibunya, lalu Draco hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika kedua orang tuanya itu tertawa geli saat mengingat suatu kejadian yang menarik dalam perjalanan luar negeri mereka.

Ia menelan ludah ketika mencoba menghitung saat-saat orangtua aslinya bisa tertawa riang seperti ini.

_Tak pernah._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Draco sayang?"

Draco kembali sadar saat Narcissa mengelus pelan rambutnya. Malfoy cilik itu menatap ibunya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Draco memutuskan membalas senyum itu.

"Menarik. Aku senang kalian menikmati perjalanan ke negeri itu."

Narcissa dan Lucius tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan perasaan yang dalam. Draco diam-diam menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, suasana seperti ini membuatnya ingin menangis.

_Merlin. Kapan keluargaku bisa seperti ini?_

**TBC.**

**A/N :**

**Woah... Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini. Petualangan mereka dinegeri dongeng bakal penuh pelajaran berarti. Semoga Draco dan Harry menemukan kebahagiaan sejati. Amien. :D**

**Enjot it!**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Ingin tahu pendapat kalian tntg prjalanan mereka.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Gelap._

_Pekat._

_Harry tetap berlari mengejar bayangan Draco. Dengan perasaan sesak, ia tetap berlari. _

_Berlari dan berlari._

_Ia baru menyadari, ternyata disekelilingnya adalah hutan._

_Hutan yang gelap dan pekat._

"_Draco!"_

_Bayangan itu menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pohon-pohon. Harry harus memicingkan mata untuk mengejarnya. "Draco! Kembali!"_

_Harry semakin merasa sesak. Seperti tercekik. Ia berhenti berlari untuk menyelaraskan nafasnya._

"_Shit. Kenapa...terasa sesak..."_

_Harry memegangi lehernya. Dan ia kaget saat menyadari lehernya terasa perih dan... basah. Harry melepas pegangan tangannya itu untuk melihat basah apa itu._

_Darah._

_Ia menjerit kesakitan._

oOoOoOo

Dalam keremangan cahaya bulan, Harry bisa melihat sosoknya. Seseorang bertudung hitam sedang mencekik lehernya. Harry tak bisa bergerak. Ia yakin sihir menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga, tetapi ia yakin hanya matanya yang bergerak.

_Shit. _

"Kau gagal membunuhnya... kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu Cedric. Kau pengkhianat!"

Harry membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara misterius itu. Dugaannya benar. Orang yang bermaksud membunuhnya ini adalah orang yang mengejar-ngejar Cedric. Ia salah mengira bahwa Harry adalah Cedric. Tentu saja, karena wajah Harry tertutup selimut.

Cengkraman di lehernya semakin kuat dan Harry yakin... ia bisa mati kapan saja.

Harry mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia membayangkan tongkat sihirnya -yang berada dibawah bantal- sekarang ada didalam genggamannya, dan...

_Expelliarmus!_

Beberapa detik terlewati. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Harry menggeram kesal.

"Kerudung merah, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Harry membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara pelan milik Cedric. Si jangkung itu sekarang pasti kedinginan karena ia harus tidur diluar. Harry mengusirnya karena si rambut cokelat itu memeluknya dengan tidak sengaja ketika tidur bersama.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Kenapa ia harus kesini sekarang? Ia bisa mati!_

Makhluk bertudung itu terdiam. Ia reflek memandang pintu dimana suara Cedric bersuara, lalu balik memandang Harry lagi. Sialnya, wajah si misterius itu tertutup tudung. Harry tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Orang itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Harry lalu terdiam membeku.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu menggema dalam telinga Harry.

oOoOoOo

"Kerudung merah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Makhluk misterius itu memandang pintu lagi. Harry mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak mau kehilangan Cedric kedua kalinya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi dan lagi..., lalu bayangan Cedric dalam detik-detik kematiannya terlintas di kepala Harry.

_EXPELLIARMUS!_

Sebuah suara benda hancur membuat Cedric membuka pintu secara paksa. Si jangkung itu terbelalak ketika melihat Harry sedang terengah-engah dikasur dan sesosok pria atau wanita berjubah hitam sedang tergeletak dilantai, dan lemari kecil yang ada disana hancur terbelah menjadi dua.

Cedric dengan cekatan berlari menuju meja disamping kasur dan menarik busurnya. Ia melirik Harry dan memberi sinyal padanya untuk berlindung dibalik tubuhnya. Harry, yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, bangun dan berdiri disamping Cedric.

"Aku bisa bertarung juga. Kalau kau menyadarinya."

Cedric menatapnya dalam diam lalu mengangguk pelan. Belum sempat Harry mencoba merapal _Petrificus Totalus_, sesosok hitam itu bangun dengan tiba-tiba lalu meloncat keluar melalui jendela.

"Fuck!" Harry reflek bergerak mengejar si misterius itu, tetapi tangan Cedric lebih cepat menahannya.

"Stop! Biarkan ia pergi, kerudung merah! Aku yakin ia cukup shock mendapat serangan darimu. Ia takkan berani mendekat."

Harry menatap Cedric kesal. "Ia bisa saja kembali dan berusaha membunuhmu lagi!"

"Tidak. Aku yakin ia takkan berani bertemu kita lagi sebelum ia mencari tahu tentang dirimu, dalam arti lain, sekarang kau juga dalam bahaya." Si jangkung itu menarik tangan kanan Harry yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. "Kau...penyihir?"

Harry memandang lekat mata biru milik Cedric. "Ya, aku penyihir." Dan mata biru itu terbelalak lebar. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Oh, god. Tentu saja ada yang salah! Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu ketika menyelamatkanmu dan nenekmu dari terkaman serigala, kau masih begitu kecil. Sejak kapan kau jadi penyihir, kerudung merah?" Cedric memandangnya penuh tanya.

Harry terpaksa menelan ludah.

_Mana kutahu!_

"Aku...tak begitu ingat. Kurasa, setelah kejadian itu."

Cedric menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau memang anak yang istimewa." Ia lalu mengamati tongkat sihir Harry. "Kau hebat."

Harry menelan ludah lagi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang masa lalu hidupnya di negeri dongeng ini.

"Yeah, aku mencoba bertahan hidup."

Cedric membalas perkataan Harry dengan senyuman. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar dan mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga lemari itu bisa terbelah dua?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir, ia lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada lemari terbelah itu. "Akan kucoba membetulkannya. _Reparo_."

Beberapa detik terlewati. Lemari itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

Harry menatap Cedric yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Kurasa...sihirku tak mau berfungsi lagi." Harry memandang tongkat sihirnya bingung. Cedric menepuk pundak Harry pelan. "Tak apa, kerudung merah. Ini bisa diatasi." Si jangkung itu tersenyum menenangkan Harry, lalu maju dan jongkok dihadapan lemari itu. "Hm, tak bisa diperbaiki lagi." Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk mengambilkan sebuah kain diatas meja...yang sepertinya adalah tas punggung. Cedric kemudian mengeluarkan pedang yang bertengger dipinggangnya lalu mulai membelah lemari itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry mendesis horor melihat perbuatan Cedric. Si jangkung itu hanya balas tersenyum nyengir.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan benda yang bisa dimanfaatkan, kok. Lihat... kita bisa membuat api unggun dengan kayu ini, atau kita bisa menjualnya di tukang kayu. Ini berguna, loh."

Harry menatap Cedric yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong lemari itu dalam takjub. Well, Cedric terlihat seperti pemburu yang sebenarnya. Harry kemudian ikut membantunya memasukkan potongan kayu itu kedalam tas kain. Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, Cedric mengusulkan pada Harry agar segera keluar dari penginapan Bar itu sebelum para petugas penginapan menemukan lemari dikamar mereka ada yang hilang.

"Kita berkemah dihutan. Keberatan?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir membalas pertanyaan si jangkung itu. "Tak ada masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa." Wajah Hermione dan Ron pun muncul ketika ia menggali ingatan tentang perjalanan pencarian Hocrux.

Harry merindukan mereka ,

dan Hogwarts.

_Aku harus segera menemukan Draco dan keluar dari buku ini. _

_Harus._

oOoOoOo

Dua hari telah terlewati sejak wajah Harry terpampang diseluruh negeri dimana Draco menjadi seorang pangeran. Hasilnya masih nihil. Si pirang itu memutar otak untuk menemukan cara lain bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Harry. Sebuah rencana terlintas ketika ia sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai masa depannya sebagai pangeran.

"Draco."

Lucius tersenyum pada putranya itu ketika Draco masuk kedalam ruangan Raja. Ia menunduk dan berlutut hormat pada ayahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu.

"Ayah."

Lucius mengangguk dan mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Draco agar ia duduk dikursi disebelah singgasananya. "Kemarilah."

Draco mematuhinya. Ia duduk disamping ayahnya dan memasang ekspresi paling cerah miliknya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Malfoy senior itu tersenyum iseng lalu menyenggol lengan Draco. "Aku takkan basa-basa lagi. Bagaimana Astoria Greengrass dimatamu, Draco? Apakah kau punya rasa padanya?"

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya sambil mengernyit. Ia masih butuh adaptasi dengan gaya berbicara ayahnya didunia sihir ini.

"Astoria..." Ia mengernyit berpikir. "Hm, cantik. Orang yang mengatakan ia jelek jelas buta."

Lucius tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau...tidak terlihat begitu tertarik padanya."

"Oh, begitulah. Aku...tak tertarik dengannya. Well, dia cantik, tetapi bukan hanya itu yang aku cari." Draco sudah yakin dalam waktu dekat ia pasti ditanya tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Sama seperti orangtua aslinya.

"Hm, lalu...wanita seperti apa yang kau cari?"

Draco terdiam. Ia tanpa sadar mengetuk-ketukkan jari tangannya dipaha. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia sedang merasa bingung dan nervous.

_Well, jawabannya tak seorang wanita pun._

"Aku...tak begitu yakin. Kurasa, wanita yang punya keberanian, kuat, percaya diri, optimis, dan berkacamata...adalah wanita yang ingin kujadikan istri." Ia memelankan suara ketika menyebut kecamata.

_Kenapa ciri-ciri itu mengingatkanku pada Harry?_

Lucius memandangnya intens, membuat Draco merasa khawatir ayahnya mengerti tentang membaca pikiran. Siapa tahu? Ini negeri dongeng.

"Kau...berubah anakku."

Draco mengernyit tetapi mengangguk saja.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah dewasa, Ayah."

Malfoy senior itu tersenyum puas dengan jawaban putranya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Draco.

"Minggu depan ada pesta besar tahunan." Draco mengangguk mendengar ayahnya berbicara tentang pesta. Ia sudah cukup bosan dengan kata _pesta_ itu. Semua pelayan sibuk menyiapkan pesta yang dimaksud ayahnya sejak ia bangun dari perjalanan tak menyenangkan kemarin itu. Para pelayan wanita bergosip ria tentang adanya kemungkinan Draco memilih salah satu tamu wanita yang hadir sebagai istrinya ketika malam pesta, beberapa pelayan itu ada yang bermaksud meracuni wanita yang berpotensi dipilih olehnya. Draco mengernyit mendengar gosip itu.

_Memangnya memilih istri sama dengan memilih treacle tart?_

"-akan banyak para putri dari kerajaan lain yang datang, anakku. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka dan mungkin...bila salah satu dari mereka ada yang cocok di hatimu..." Lucius menatap wajah putranya dalam, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau bisa menyunting wanita beruntung itu dimalam pesta."

Draco berharap Harry akan muncul dipesta, sebagai pangeran negeri lain, atau seseorang yang bakal diundang dipesta kerajaan. Kalau tidak...well, Draco harus memutar otak lagi.

"Er, yeah... kurasa itu bagus."

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak bagus. Draco harus merencanakan berbagai alasan agar ia tidak memilih siapapun di pesta itu nanti. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Harry.

Hanya Harry.

oOoOoOo

"Kau bercanda."

Pria disampingnya itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku serius, kerudung merah."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku kerudung merah? Aku pusing mendengarnya. Panggil aku Harry Potter, atau Potter, tungggu, kurasa Harry cukup." Si kacamata itu lalu memicingkan mata pada Cedric. "Aku bukan kerudung merah."

"Oh, jadi namamu Harry?" Cedric tersenyum nyengir pada Harry. "Tapi, kurasa...nama kerudung merah lebih cocok untukmu. Dilihat dari jubah yang kau pakai."

Harry mengernyit lalu menaikkan bahunya menyerah. "Terserah kaulah." Ia memutar mata ketika si jangkung itu tertawa kecil. "Oh, ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bercanda kan, tentang cara menyembunyikan identitasku?"

Cedric berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Harry sambil menggeleng. "Aku serius, Harry. Oh, ternyata lebih enak memanggilmu Harry daripada kerudung merah." Kemudian si jangkung itu kembali berjalan, mengacuhkan Harry yang terbengong.

"Hei! Jawab dengan benar dong!" Harry berlari mengejar langkah kaki Cedric yang panjang. "Siapa yang mau menyamar jadi perempuan! Kenapa tidak kau saja, hah?"

Kali ini Cedric akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Harry menyusul langkah kakinya. "Aku? Jadi perempuan? Kau bercanda, Harry?"

Harry mengernyit. "Kurasa aku memang bercanda. Aku tak mau melihatmu berdandan seperti perempuan. Mengerikan." Ia bergidik kecil, membuat Cedric tertawa geli.

"Well, aku hanya mengusulkan padamu cara itu. Terserah kau ingin menyamar atau tidak. Yang pasti aku ingatkan lagi, kau jelas sedang dalam bahaya. Yeah, yang benar kita berdua dalam bahaya."

"Aku memilih untuk tak bersembunyi." Harry menatap Cedric dalam. "Aku bukan pecundang, kau tahu. Kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama, karena kau menyanggupi ikut membantu menemukan temanku. Sesuai perjanjian kita."

Pertama kalinya sejak Harry tiba di negeri dongeng ini, ia baru melihat Cedric memandangnya berbeda. Si rambut cokelat itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata bersinar ketika menanggapi perkataannya.

"_Yeah, we'll do it. I promise._"

Harry mengernyit tetapi mengangguk saja.

_Kurasa hanya pikiranku saja, nada suara Cedric agak aneh._

oOoOoOo

Daun pohon maple berguguran disekelilingnya ketika ia berlari mengejar bayangan itu. Draco tak ingin kehilangan jejak pria itu lagi, ia berteriak memanggilnya agar pria itu berhenti.

Tetapi, pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengayunkan tangannya. Mencoba menantang stamina miliknya.

"Aku berhenti kalau kau berhasil menangkapku, Malfoy." Suara tawa yang renyah itu berdesir ditelinganya dan seketika membuat Draco kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia jatuh terjungkal ketika suara Harry menari-nari diotaknya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyimpan memori suara Harry didalam kepalanya meskipun suara itu hanya dalam mimpi...

"Dasar bodoh."

Draco membuka matanya ketika suara Harry terdengar disampingnya. Mata hijau dan kacamata anehnya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang menawan membuat Draco terdiam takjub ketika pria itu jongkok disampingnya dan menatapnya terhibur.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau menyerah mengejarku?" Harry memasang wajah meremehkan, yang hanya dibalas Draco dengan senyum bodoh. "Hei, jangan senyum-senyum saja. Bangun, pemalas! Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Draco mengedip pelan, menggerakkan bulumatanya perlahan-lahan, mempraktekkan cara merayu yang ia pelajari dari Pansy. Ia ingin tertawa ketika mata hijau Harry terbelalak lebar. Setitik rona pink tersirat dipipinya.

"Uh, apa hanya khayalanku kau sedang merayuku, Malfoy?" Harry mulai bersiap mengambil jarak dari si pirang itu, yang tak kalah cepat menarik Harry agar tetap ditempat. "Malfoy! Kau membuatku merinding! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Draco tersenyum nyengir, lalu menarik lengan Harry kuat, membuat si kacamata itu ikut jatuh terjungkal dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Malfoy!"

"Sssh, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu aku bisa mendengarmu, Harry." Ia kemudian dengan sengaja mengalungkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dipunggung Harry, mencegah si rambut hitam itu kabur. Harry berteriak kecil ketika tangan Draco tak sengaja menyentuh pantatnya.

_Oh, how responsive..._

"Mal-"

"Ssh...,"

Harry terdiam ketika Draco berbisik pelan ditelinganya. "Aku tahu kau lelah, Harry. Istirahatlah. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, sesuai yang kau katakan tadi." Sebenarnya ia tak tahu perjalanan apa yang ia lakukan didalam mimpi. Tetapi, melihat Harry yang terdiam membisu, ia yakin perjalanan mereka memang panjang.

Dalam keheningan yang damai, Draco memandang langit biru yang terhampar didepan matanya. Ia baru sadar, tempat dalam mimpinya ini ternyata sangat indah. Si pirang itu tersenyum lega ketika nafas Harry kembali beraturan. Si kacamata itu mulai berbaring tenang didadanya. Tangannya yang kuat itu mencengkram kerah baju Draco dengan erat, mencoba menampilkan bahwa ia masih punya kekuatan untuk membanting Draco ditempat. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Harry berteriak saat tangannya mencengkram pantat Harry iseng.

"Malfoy! Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana!" Harry menengadahkan lehernya dan melotot pada Draco.

"Hm? Darimana? Oh, memang tanganku tadi menyentuh apa?"

"Kau-"

Draco tersenyum nyengir ketika wajah Harry memerah padam. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Harry bakal begitu pasifnya... Oh, ya, ini hanya mimpi.

Si kacamata itu terbelalak ketika Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Harry lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Harry."

Yang ia katakan bukan bualan belaka. Draco benar-benar merindukan kehadiran Harry. Meskipun hanya dalam mimpi ia bisa bertemu dengannya, tetapi itu sudah cukup membuat ia sedikit terhibur. Hidup di istana memang menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika sahabatnya yang telah meninggal itu sekarang bisa hidup lagi, tetapi...Draco tetap merindukan dunia asli. Ia rindu dengan ibunya yang pendiam tetapi menatapnya dengan bangga setiap melihatnya. Lalu ayahnya yang...yeah meskipun sedikit tidak beres dengan otaknya, tetapi Lucius tetap ayahnya. Dan Harry. Hanya Harry yang asli didunia ini. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi mimpinya setiap malam...

Draco kembali memandang mata hijau yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya dengan senyum terulas.

"Aku serius, Harry."

Harry akhirnya mengedip juga. Ia mencoba bersuara, tetapi malah terbatuk. Dengan sedikit berdehem, Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Malfoy."

Rasanya...Draco ingin mengecup bibir merah itu lagi.

oOoOoOo

Matahari yang mulai bersembunyi menampakkan rona merah dilangit. Harry yang sedang tiduran disamping danau, menatap matahari terbenam itu dalam kekaguman. Ia tak sadar menggerakkan bibirnya pelan ketika ingatan Hogwarts berkelebatan didepan matanya.

"Ini benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya!"

Harry terjingkat kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Cedric sedang menendang batu sambil mengumpat.

"Aku yakin ini jalan yang benar!"

Harry menghela nafas lalu bangkit mendatangi Cedric yang baru saja kembali mencari kayu bakar. Si jangkung itu menaruh kayu dengan kasar, lalu mengucek-ucek rambutnya stress, gestur yang tak pernah dilihat Harry sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Cedric menoleh dan memicingkan mata pada Harry. "Aku yakin. 100%. Jangan remehkan insting pemburuku, Harry."

Si kacamata itu hanya mengangkat pundak pelan. "Aku percaya...hanya saja...entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kita benar-benar tersesat. Apa kita tidak memasuki daerah terlarang? Atau tanah ini milik seseorang? Mungkin tempat ini diberi sihir agar yang tak berkepentingan tersesat?" _Dunia dongeng, bukan? Apa saja bisa terjadi._

"Benar juga," Cedric mengamati sekitar. "Tempat ini sedikit terasa asing diingatanku. Mungkin...kita masuk ke tanah milik seseorang. Sebentar... aku lihat lagi peta milikku." Si jangkung itu merogoh tas kecil yang selalu bertengger dipunggungnya itu lalu mengeluarkan peta kusam. "Nah, posisi kita sekarang disini." Ia menunjuk sebuah titik hitam. "Kalau ditelusuri, setelah kita melewati hutan ini, kita bisa sampai di desa Brodky" Cedric menaikkan alisnya berpikir. "tetapi masalahnya...kita hanya berputar-putar disini!"

Harry mengernyit. "Er, kau tak tahu hutan ini milik siapa?"

"Tak ada yang memiliki hutan sebelumnya." Cedric menatap Harry serius, lalu ia terdiam berpikir. "Kecuali...peraturan sudah berubah." Ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan diri dipohon. "Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan, Harry. Aku sudah lama tidak berada di negeri ini. Sejak bertemu denganmu terakhir kali didesa Bloom, aku memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru dunia. Aku hidup dengan melakukan pekerjaan serabutan. Kau tahu... _convenient man_." Si jangkung itu tersenyum nyengir ketika Harry memandangnya tak percaya. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun dan mengerjakan apapun."

"Oh- wow."

Cedric tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tak percaya Harry, ia lalu mendekat dan mengucek rambut Harry gemas. "Kau tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu, huh?"

"Hei! Jangan membuat rambutku semakin kusut! Hentikan!"

Cedric tertawa lalu memiting Harry. "Oh...my... rambutmu seperti sarang burung."

"Cedric!"

"Oke, oke. Kulepas, nih." Ia terkikik pelan lalu kembali bersandar di pohon. "Apa kau punya ide bagaimana cara kita keluar dari hutan ini?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya berpikir sambil merapikan rambut kusutnya. "kalau benar ini adalah hutan milik seseorang, dan dia memang memasang sihir dihutan ini...tak lama lagi pasti ada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang mendatangi kita."

Cedric mengernyit. "Jangan bilang mereka-"

"Well, mungkin saja. Kalau hutan ini benar-benar dijaga, berarti ada sesuatu yang berharga tersembunyi dihutan ini. Kita bisa dibunuh jika menyentuhnya."

"_Crap_. Benar juga. Mungkin bisa seperti itu. Oh, gawat..."

Harry mengernyit ketika Cedric membelalakkan matanya pada sesuatu dibelakang punggung Harry. "Cedric? Ada apa-" Si kacamata itu reflek menoleh kebelakang, tetapi tangan kuat milik Cedric menutup mulutnya erat.

"Ssh, diam. Ada seseorang berjalan kearah kita."

Harry menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Cedric. Memang benar. Suara derap kaki terdengar pelan. Cahaya redup dari lampion kecil yang dibawa orang itu menari-nari diantara pohon-pohon disekitar mereka. Suasana hutan yang mulai gelap membuat jarak pandang mata menjadi kabur. Cedric dengan gerakan pelan mengeluarkan pisau belatinya dari saku dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Harry.

"Berlindung dibalik punggungku."

Harry mengernyit, tetapi ia menurut saja. Tepat ketika Harry bergerak, seseorang mencengkram lehernya dari belakang dan seseorang lagi memukul kepala Cedric dengan gerakan cepat. Harry membelalakkan matanya melihat Cedric jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Ia bahkan tak sempat berbuat apapun.

_Shit! Siapa mereka? Bagaimana bisa aku tak merasakan kehadirannya?_

Pria berjubah hitam yang memukul Cedric mulai berjalan mendekati Harry. Dalam keremangan lampu lampion yang ia bawa, wajah pria itu mulai samar-samar terlihat. Harry hampir saja berteriak histeris ketika tahu siapa pria itu.

oOoOoOo

"Pangeran, makan malam sudah siap."

Greg berdiri dipinggir lapangan rumput tempat dimana Draco sedang menunggangi kuda putihnya dalam diam. Ia mengulangi lagi perkataannya ketika Draco tidak menjawab.

"Pangeran-"

"Berisik! Aku mendengarmu, Greg." Draco menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan memacu kudanya mendekati Greg. Ia turun dari kudanya dan melenggang pergi menuju istana dalam diam, membiarkan Greg mengambil alih kuda putih itu.

Si pirang itu lalu memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia telah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menolak pertunangannya dengan siapapun yang akan ia temui di pesta nanti dan juga cara untuk menemukan Harry. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di istana tanpa tahu sedikitpun kabar tentang Harry. Draco harus memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan kabur dari istana." Ia berbisik pelan ketika sampai didepan pintu istana. Si pirang itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Greg yang sedang menuntun kuda putihnya menuju kandang.

"Malam ini... Yeah, malam ini aku akan pergi." Draco membisik kata janji itu serius. Ia tak bisa menunggu lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally...WOOTS! Kisah tentang perjalanan sepasang manusia yang dirundung rindu ***cielah***

Enjoy dan nikmati, teman-teman!

Akhirkata... REVIEW! *smooch you all*


End file.
